


Thirteen Perspectives on the Camp Victory Ghost

by psocoptera



Category: Huge
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they've been reading too much Phantasma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Perspectives on the Camp Victory Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide is mentioned in passing (not of any specific character, just in general).

Amber sees the ghost. She's coming back after lights-out - better not to ask why - and she sees a pale shape in the woods, paralleling her course.

Chloe puts a name to the ghost. "It must be the spirit of a camper," she says into the dark of the cabin, after Amber comes in squealing, "Someone who just couldn't lose the weight and in despair -" she pauses dramatically, "They killed themself."

"Maybe it's someone who lost too much weight and just dwindled into nothing," Will suggests. "That's what they're trying to do to us." Will rolls her eyes at the whole ghost thing.

Becca is miffed about the ghost. Amber already has everything, and now a supernatural encounter too? She knows it almost definitely isn't real, but - what if? She vows to keep her eyes open next time she's out in the evening.

Poppy thinks she understands about the ghost. With camp more than half over, with the recent weigh-in, the kids are "haunted" by the idea that they might not achieve their goals, and the "ghost" is a way of externalizing that, right?

Shay is afraid of the ghost. It bugs her - all her beliefs are _rational_ , baby, she knows those damn muffins are much more dangerous than some imaginary white sheet flapping around the woods - but that doesn't stop her heart from pounding when she has to be out alone after dark.

George misses hearing about the ghost entirely. With his deaf ear, he has to concentrate to listen in on cabin chit-chat, and he's been preoccupied lately with his own concerns.

Dr. Rand is embarrassed by the ghost. She's pretty sure it was Wayne, heading out from an illicit tryst, but she can't explain that to her campers, and so ghost mania continues.

Dante lies about the ghost. "I think I saw it!" he announces, and for one shining moment Chloe's entire attention is focused right on him.

Ian writes a song for the ghost. Will doesn't help with this one and so the lyrics are a somewhat tortured metaphor about not needing to be haunted, looking in the mirror is scary enough without calling up Bloody Mary.

"Hmm," Alastair says when he plays it. "I like the tune?" Alastair talks to the ghost. Nothing major, just says hi when he's walking between buildings, mentions little bits of camp gossip or things he's been thinking about. Just so it knows it has friends. It's what he'd want, if he were a ghost.

Trent doesn't believe in the ghost. Dead people don't hang around where you can talk to them. Dead is gone.

***

The Camp Victory ghost isn't telling.

***


End file.
